


PAW Patrol - Sky Is Falling

by DifficultPete



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Age Difference, Bestiality, Detectives, Drama & Romance, F/M, Graphic Description, Other, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifficultPete/pseuds/DifficultPete
Summary: Mayor Goodway has gone missing, and major characters are struggling with their hormones. Is PAW Patrol still able to save the day and help Goodway?
Relationships: Katie/Otis (PAW Patrol), Katie/Ryder (PAW Patrol), Skye/Ryder (PAW Patrol)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only use Explicit content if it drives the story or if it is needed to emphasize a character's motivations. The rest is Mature.  
> 

It was the morning after Chase's birthday. All the pups were playing outside. Rubble kicked the football to Skye and she passed it to Rocky. He aimed at the goal in a moment of clarity and the ball flew past Marshall. Goal! 

“Try to stop that one, Marshall!”

“I’ll remember next time,” Marshall laughed.

After a moment of rejoice, their tags lit up. Time to report to the Lookout.   
When they reached the top floor -all in uniform and aligned- Chase wanted to say his line as usual but instead he looked around in surprise. Ryder wasn't there! This worried all the pups. Did something happen to Ryder?  
Chase turned on the dashboard below the big display and called. It took long before Ryder picked up, and his camera was switched off. There was a silence on the other side of the line. 

"Ryder, sir, are you okay? Answer please!"

"Yes I'm on my way,” Ryder replied, “I have a problem with my pup-pad, sorry! Anyway, mayor Goodway hasn't been seen since yesterday evening. She said she would go out to buy food for Chickaletta. We need to find her.”

Ryder continued, “Chase and Skye, check out Yumi's farm and Mr. Porter's for any clues. I will meet you at Al's farm after that!"

"Chase is on the case! And Ryder, why aren't you at the Lookout? What happen-"

Ryder cut off Chase with an impatient tone, "HEY I said my pad has a problem! I don't know! Stop asking.” He calmed down abruptly and continued, ”I mean don't worry, please. See you there!" He hung up immediately. An awkward silence hung in the air for a few seconds. The pups looked at each other, questioning the sudden attitude coming from Ryder. 

"Why does his pup-pad problem cause him to be late at the Lookout? He already alerted us." Skye asked out loud. No one could answer, but now everyone wondered.

Chase broke another awkward silence by addressing the rest of the crew, “Ryder must have dropped his pup-pad too hard. I’m sure he’ll get it fixed very soon.”

It didn’t sound very convincing. He told Rocky to head to Ryder's home, to see what went wrong. “See you soon, pups!” Chase finished.   
Shortly after that, Skye was on her way to Yumi. Chase headed to Porter, as agreed.

...

Rocky was driving to Ryder's home. He thought, _Shouldn't I have asked Chase to inform Ryder that I am coming? I have a feeling that I will disturb him. His voice sounded so annoyed and I have never heard that before._

He kept on driving. When he arrived at the family house, he saw Ryder's mother bringing mail inside.  
Rocky called, "Hello mrs, could Ryder come outside please? It's very important."

"Ryder?" she replied, "He called us late last night to tell he was sleeping at Yumi's farm. She needed help with mustering sheep early this morning."

Rocky was surprised upon hearing this, but managed to hide it. “Thank you, mrs., I will check out Yumi's farm.” 

A few streets down the road, Rocky parked his truck and informed Skye of Ryder’s whereabouts. 

…

Skye was at Yumi’s and already knew that Goodway didn’t visit her farm. Skye went to find Yumi again and asked her, “Is Ryder still here, mrs. Yumi?”

“No, what do you mean? He didn’t come to my farm. Why?”

Skye frowned and said, “I just thought that he was helping out with your sheep this morning.”

“Funny, I didn’t need any help today,” Yumi replied, “but he’s always welcome. Is he okay?”

“Ryder said his pup-pad was broken. I want to help him with that,” Skye said.

“How many people will go missing today? First Goodway, and now Ryder. If I can help you in any way, let me know,” Yumi said.

“Will do, mrs. Yumi. And thank you”

After having said goodbye to Yumi, Sky called Chase. She told him about what Rocky and her found out about Ryder.

…

Chase was standing in front of Porter's, puzzling what had to be done next. Does Ryder have something to do with Goodway's missing?   
He had the feeling he had to act fast. Porter walked out of the shop, worried by seeing Chase like this. Chase explained that Goodway wasn't seen since yesterday.

Mr. Porter answered, "Well, she came in around 6:30pm to buy fruit and chicken fodder for Chickaletta. She told me she couldn’t find her pet so she would try to lure her back home.”

“Anything else?” Chase asked.

“Not really. She seemed worried about Chickaletta, but I would be too if my pet was gone. You think they’re alright?”

“I hope so,” Chase said, “If you hear any news, please let us know.” 

“Have you asked Otis yet? He’s a good relative of her,” mr. Porter said.

"Thank you mister Porter, I didn’t give that a thought yet. We will head over there.”

"Good luck, Chase!"

...

It was a mess in Chase’s head. Ryder was being secretive and was nowhere to be found, and Goodway and Chickaletta were missing. He needed a quiet space to think. On his way back to the Lookout, he called the other pups to come back for an emergency meeting. When he got to the top floor, he thought he saw a ghost.

"Ryder! What happened to you? Where have you been? You aren’t at Al’s farm!"

Ryder looked exhausted. His hair was messy and he smelled bad. He was slouching around the Lookout, looking absent-minded. He didn’t answer Chase.  
"Did you sleep... at all last night, Ryder?"

Ryder avoided eye contact and turned around to look outside. “Yes,” he replied, and the following silence clearly allowed him to come up with an explanation. Right then, the elevator started whirring. Ryder acted more distracted by that sound than he really was, because he failed to come up with a story to tell. Chase was now in a conflict with himself. He respected Ryder so much, and even having a secret for the pups didn't waver Chase’s loyalty. On the other hand, Goodway was probably in danger so it was urgent to be transparent.

Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Marshall, and Rubble arrived at the top floor. They were also shocked to suddenly see Ryder like this, but they played along like Ryder said there was ‘just a problem with the pup-pad’. The pups ran around Ryder, barking in a commotion, greeting him with the usual enthusiasm. Skye had smelled something on Ryder though. She looked at Chase questioningly and Chase returned an understanding look. She recognised this smell now. While the greeting ritual was reaching an end, she knew what the smell was. It came from Ryder's crotch. Skye got dizzy upon realising that it was the scent of Katie.

Ryder rubbed his eyes and acted more energetic than he was. "Okay pups, get ready!"

They lined up. "I'm happy to let you know that my pup-pad is working again! So, we need to find out where mayor Goodwill is. I mean Goodway, sorry. Her phone is turned off, and she hasn't called for help. So there's that. Now, tell me what you’ve found out. Chase?" 

Skye didn't catch anything of what Ryder just said. She also didn't listen to Chase's report. All she could think about was Ryder's crotch. Katie...

She remembered how Chase's surprise party was amazing. All the pups were playing games, and Ryder and Katie were sometimes joining in. There were a lot of soft drinks and too much cake. She went out to buy puppy snacks at dinner time, and when she came back the party had gotten louder. The celebration went on and then Otis joined around 11pm. He brought some snacks and new bottles.

"Only for humans," Ryder told Rubble, when Rubble asked for a taste. Otis started to laugh loudly and cried, "Indeed, for humans!"

For the rest of the evening, Skye didn't pay much attention to the humans. That evening, she could finally forget about her worries since long. She didn't remember seeing Otis, Ryder, and Katie after 12 though.

Now it made sense. Ryder and Katie headed off somewhere else, maybe with Otis. The thought of Ryder and Katie having sex made Skye's stomach turn.

"SKYE? SKYE! Why didn't you hear me?" Ryder called, "Can you tell us what you found out about Goodway?"

"Sure Ryder, sorry. I must be worrying too much about the mayor. Yumi didn't see her at the farm. That's all I know,” Skye said, looking at the floor to avoid eye contact.

"Okay pups, so mister Porter had the idea we need to ask Otis about Goodway. Skye, Chase, you head over there. Rocky, Zuma, go and ask captain Turbot about the mayor. Marshall, Rubble, try to find out if Humdinger is involved in all of this. I will head over to Al's now, as I didn't have time for that yet. Keep your eyes peeled for Chickaletta, and call immediately if you know anything."

...

Chase and Skye were on their way in the helicopter.

"Did you smell that, Chase?" Skye asked.

"Yes, he didn't wash himself this morning. Strange. He looked tired as well."

"No, I mean, did you recognize the smell?"

"What do you mean?" Chase wondered.

"Katie. I smelled Katie around Ryder's..." Skye's eyes filled with tears.

"Skye, put the helicopter down. This isn't good. Take a break."

...

"I just... I don't want to believe it, Chase! It hurts too much to think about it."

"I know, Skye, but from the start you knew it would never work out between Ryder and you. It’s simple. He is a human, and you are a dog. Everyone would look down on you and Ryder, and he would probably end up on the street and be shunned, or even get ostracized. Paw Patrol would be disbanded. The life you know now would be gone forever. Wouldn't that hurt much more?"

"But at least me and Ryder would have each other then! In freedom!” Skye cried, “If we got kicked out of Adventure Bay, we could start over in Foggy Bottom."

"It doesn't work like that,” Chase continued, “Bestiality is a criminal offense everywhere, and your life stages are not in tandem. Ryder will still be fully sexually active when you have become a fragile senior dog. That's not something to look forward to, right?"

Skye started crying out in full speed, "But it felt so good what he did with me those times! I think I would never get enough of being filled with his–"

"STOP it, Skye, stop it! Listen! If you keep holding on to the past, it will eventually destroy our team. It's too risky, you and him. And you are missing beautiful moments in the present. Don't you see how much Marshall does for you?"

"I see that, yes," Skye answered defeatedly. She looked up from the dashboard in front of her and turned to Chase with her red, swollen eyes. They looked at each other and it confirmed again how their unbreakable friendship never faded.

"You're strong, Skye, I know. Look at you. Your dedication to Ryder is unbelievable! For now, try to aim that dedication to our duties today. We'll talk about this tonight if you want," Chase said.

"Let's go to Otis," Skye replied, "The mountain isn't far from here."

...

“Do you think Ryder is hiding something from us, Zuma?” Rocky asked.  
The hovercraft was speeding through the seawater. Zuma stared at Turbot’s ship which appeared as a dot, but he was thinking deeply about Rocky’s question.

The sound of waves, rhythmically passing under the vehicle, could be heard as the engine kept humming at full speed. Zuma let the silence sit a bit longer.

“We all saw him this morning, and we know what we saw,” Zuma answered finally.

Rocky felt like his question was only stating the obvious.

“It’s hard to trust humans,” Zuma continued, still looking in the distance, “and animals who are loyal to them.”

“I think I get what you’re saying. Do you think that Ryder has anything to do with Goodway’s missing?” Rocky asked.

Zuma said, “I’m hundred percent sure that he has something to do with Goodway’s missing, in one way or another. Time will tell how it is all connected.”

“You're not good at saying 'I don't know', Zuma."

Zuma looked at Rocky. He burst out in a short laugh. "This is why I like you, Rocky! You read me like a book."

"Thanks, Zuma. I only speak out when I trust someone."

A few minutes passed in silence.  
Zuma said, "I always wondered why you aren't in Chase's position. And let him collect garbage in your stead. It would make PAW Patrol less cripple than it is now."

"It's more than just collecting garbage..." _Because in trash I find more information about everyone's lives than you could ever imagine,_ Rocky thought,  
"and I'm happy with that," he finished.

"Whatever floats your boat," Zuma replied, "Look, Turbot is on deck. Let's hear him out."

After finding their way to the deck, Turbot took a seat on one of the crates lying around. "Thanks for coming pups, I needed a break anyway. It's been a while since we talked. So what's up?"

Zuma explained how Goodway tried to find Chickaletta, but never returned.

"Strange. Yesterday evening. Hmm..." Turbot tried to reach for useful memories, but couldn't remember anything. He apologized for being of no help to PAW Patrol. 

"Captain Turbot, did you happen to see Ryder yesterday evening?" Rocky tried. He couldn't resist asking about it. Zuma looked at him in surprise, hearing that question.

"No, I didn't. Is everything alright with your crew?" Turbot replied cautiously.

Zuma intervened, "Don't worry about it, captain. Ryder was seen sleepwalking in town and folks say it was hilarious."

Turbot said, "Oh wow! Hey pups, how about lunch? I have some fresh tuna..."

Zuma and Rocky accepted gladly and they had a good meal together.

...

"No, I don't know where she is," Otis said, "but she is pretty self-sufficient. Able to fend for herself. Isn't she back home by now?"

Chase said, "Her family reported her missing yesterday evening. It's unlikely that she's still on her way back. She wouldn't walk such a long distance without calling for help or leaving a message."

"Sure, but I was at your party, Chase. So I know as much as you do."

"Don't lie to us, Otis!" Skye snapped, " You only arrived at eleven and you left an hour later. Why did you come anyway? Where did you bring Katie and Ryder?"

"Skye, calm down," Chase said.

"No, she's right. I spent the other hours of the evening at my shack here on the mountain, so I could have seen something. But I didn't. I heard your party from up here so I came to pay a visit to my pup-pals."

Chase said, "Ryder seems out of it today, Otis. Do you know where he and Katie went after the party?"

Otis looked at the ground. Hesitantly he started, "I know it doesn't sound right, but I guess that you found out already. I brought some moonshine to the party and Ryder drank too much. He told me that his parents would get mad at him for that, so I let him sleep it off at my place. We brought Katie home before that."

Skye wanted to ask much more, but she held back because Chase was with her. She kept her eyes on Otis, squinting with distrust.

Chase said to Otis, "I don't know where you stand having given alcohol to minors. It's very irresponsible of you. Ryder now struggles to keep his eyes open, and it's jeopardizing the safety of your very own niece Goodway."

"I'm so sorry. I... If I knew better I wouldn't have come to the party. Please don't tell anyone about the moonshine," Otis begged.

"Skye and I won't tell anyone," Chase said, "I appreciate how you are forthcoming about Ryder. He looks awful and acts strange, and that was a mystery to us all. You helped us with understanding his situation."

"Thanks guys... and I'm so sorry!" Otis said.

"Don't worry about it. Keep us informed when you know more about Goodway," Chase said.

Skye and Chase turned around to walk to the helicopter. Chase noticed how Skye was sulking since she stopped talking to Otis. 

Chase said to Skye, "Great observation about Katie and Ryder, when they left the party with Otis. I didn't notice that at all!"

He continued, "And thanks for dropping the subject of Katie and Ryder. It would have made him too uncomfortable to talk about the liquor," Chase said.

Skye replied, "So now we know they fucked at Otis' shack."

"We don't know for sure. He said they brought Katie home first. But you said you smelled Katie on Ryder. Does that necessarily mean they slept with each other?" Chase thought out loud.

They hopped in the helicopter and Skye started the engine. 

"I know what pussy smells like, Chase. And I know Katie's smell very well. Ryder definitely went inside her last night. Disgusting piece-of-shit Katie, bitch!"

They flew back to the Lookout. Chase kept quiet to let Skye vent her anger. It bothered him that Skye was more worried about Ryder's sex life than about Goodway's well-being.

...

"No, Ryder, it's not like that!" Katie walked away angrily from behind the cash register. Her Pet Parlor had no more customers at this time of day. She opened a box and started to stock shelves for tomorrow.

Ryder replied, "But I love you! For me it's not just about sex. I know it's just sex for Otis!"

"Exactly," Katie said, "That's why it's so much better with him! He doesn't annoy me with dramatic texts or call me a hundred times per day. With him it's just fun. And that's what I'm after. No strings!"

"You felt so good yesterday," Ryder called out with emotion, "and I think we had fun too! I almost came inside you but then Otis took your pussy from me–"

"WHAT is it you want?" Katie shouted. She quickly walked to the door of her parlor and turned the sign to 'closed'. She paced back to Ryder and stopped her angry face too close to his. "You want to cum in me? Just say the word, boy! Didn't I drain your balls enough with my mouth last night?"

Ryder said, "No, you didn't. The threesome was a surprise to me as well. I just wanted to cum in you, in your vagina. I looked forward to that the whole week! And then I didn't finish because of motherfucking Otis. I still want to end what I started last night!"

"Fuck's sake, Ryder you sound pathetic. You ever heard of a pity-fuck?" She said, and grabbed his arm. She nearly dragged him to the small storage room and locked the door behind them, just to be sure.

Without words or warning, she reached for Ryder's belt and unbuckled it in a hurry. She opened the button of his jeans and reached in. Ryder panted hesitantly. She felt a half-hard and started tugging it until it was in rage mode. She went down on her knees. "Don't worry buddy, just getting it hard and slippery."

She put her lips on his tip and let them slide just over the edge. Her head went back and forth like that a few times and then sucked it in. His shaft went as deep as possible into her mouth, her tongue covering the base of his dick. She looked up at Ryder. His head fell back in ecstasy.  
She took him out of her mouth, wiped her lips and stood up. Ryder lifted her skirt. She wasn't wearing panties. "You want me to lie down, or ride you?"

"Lie down, on your back," he said.

There was barely enough room to lie down. Katie's neck and head leaned up against a stack of boxes. She bent her knees in order to open her legs. With one hand, she opened her lips for him. Ryder felt feverish upon seeing her hairless slit again.  
"Come on, champ, give me your load then."

Ryder laid down on her and moved in position. His dick slid in with ease. It felt wet and warm, and her sweet tightness felt like a vacuum. She sighed when he reached her cervix. He pulled back a bit and started thrusting. He didn't waste time reaching full speed. Katie's cheeks turned red. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes in pleasure. "Ohhh," she moaned. They were panting heavily. Boxes and shelves rattled in rhythm with their furious pounding. Sweat started pearling under Ryder's shirt. He could feel his orgasm building up, but tried to do his best to let Katie enjoy the fireworks a bit longer. He held on for another minute and then he couldn't help himself anymore. Katie felt him climaxing. She grabbed his buttocks in an effort to pull him in deeper. Her nails pinned into his skin. He grunted softly, then almost shouted when he unleashed all of his seed inside Katie. The slow, final throbs emptied his balls and released a night's bottled up frustration.

They held still while catching breath. When it started leaking out, she slapped his butt and said, "Pull out. I need to work."

"Maybe you should make this your job on the side, Katie. You feel amazing," Ryder said, his eyes drunkenly fixed on hers.

"A pussy doesn't make a whore. But with you it feels like working," she rebuffed. She got out from under him. Ryder looked at her with a confused look while she adjusted her dress and brushed a strand of hair back in place.

"What are you looking at? We're done, right?" Katie said.

"But you enjoyed it too," Ryder said. "Don't act like this."

Katie said, "Yeah, but don't think too much of it. Don't start again or I'll have to tell Goodway about you."

Goodway, Ryder thought. It felt like he woke up from a fever dream. 

"Sorry, Katie. I just think you can get so much better than Otis. He's so old–"

"And EXPERIENCED! HE knows how to make me feel like a woman!"

Ryder said nothing and walked towards the front door of the Pet Parlor. He got what he needed, after all. Katie resumed stocking the shelves in her shop. Ryder stood in the doorway for a moment and turned around. He said, “Do you have any idea where Goodway might be, Katie?”

“At the city hall. No idea. Call her?”

"She's gone missing since yesterday. Chickaletta too."

Katie replied, "Well, shouldn't you be on the case then? Day is almost over."

“I’m heading over to Al to ask him about it.”

"Tell him I say hi."

"Will do, Katie."

"And Ryder… don't drink anymore. You react badly to it." She winked.

Ryder laughed apologetically. "Yeah, I feel like shit today."

Katie said, "And you smell like it. Wash up before you see anyone else, okay?"

…

The sun was low on the horizon. Ryder was finally on his way to Al's.   
_Why can't I stop thinking about Katie? I want to fuck her brains out all day, but it's more than just that. I hate nighttime because I can't sleep. I'm fucking jealous of guys like Otis. Is it heartbreak then? Or–_  
His endless cycle of thoughts got interrupted by his pup-pad. He received a call from the Lookout. He felt guilty because he didn't attend to his duties as PAW Patrol leader. His heart was just not in it today. He picked up.

Chase said, "Ryder, all of the pups are back at the Lookout and ready to report. Are you coming?"

"Yes, I'm on my way. Happy to hear that all of you have returned safely to the Lookout."

"And what did farmer Al have to tell about Goodway?"

Ryder felt annoyed by his own lack of action.  
"Nothing. Nothing special," Ryder lied, "because he said... she didn't come to the farm. She didn't."

"Thanks, Ryder! See you soon then!"

And Ryder was in luck. Not long after the call was made, he asked Al about the mayor and Chickaletta. Al told him indeed that she didn't come to his farm.

It was nearly dark when Ryder arrived at the Lookout. The pups had already gone to the top floor when they heard his ATV in the distance.

The pups were in their positions when he came in. "Thank you very much for all of your help today, pups! Let's put together what we know."

Chase only told that Otis didn't know where Goodway is. Zuma reported that Turbot didn't have any leads as well.   
Marshall told that Humdinger didn't react shocked or worried at all, upon hearing about Goodway. It had raised suspicion with Rubble and Marshall, but from there they didn't know where to go.

"Thank you pups, we know enough for today. Tomorrow a few of us will visit Humdinger again, and another pair should look for clues in Foggy Bottom. Who knows what Humdinger might be hiding."

Rubble said, "What about Goodway? She's gone without a trace another night? This is terrible!"

"I know," Ryder said, "I will now inform Goodway's family about the situation. Let's hope our mayor isn't hurt. For now we need to think of ourselves, and get rest."

The pups looked at each other, but they knew Ryder was right. It had been a very long day indeed. However unsatisfying the day ended, they needed to think of themselves too. Some pups made their way downstairs by elevator, others stayed for a bit to chat.

Ryder walked over to Chase and asked, "Can you do me a favour tonight, Chase?"

"Always ready for action, Ryder, Sir!"

"Since everyone in town is probably aware of Goodway's absence, I want you to sleep at the city hall tonight. We can't have unwanted guests visiting the place now that it's deserted. Would you do that for me?"

"These paws uphold the laws!"

…

Otis woke up from a loud scratching on the wooden door. His heart was racing from the awful sound. He looked at his watch. 2:40am. He reached for his pickaxe. "Open up, Otis! It's me, Skye!" He left the pickaxe where it stood and walked towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled just before opening the door. He scratched his belly while looking down at the small pup. He frowned upon realising he wasn't dreaming.

"I need to know something. I forgot to ask," she said.

Otis said, "I really didn't see her. Did she return to the city hall yet, or what?"

"It's about Katie. She didn't sleep at home last night. She was also here," Skye bluffed.

"Yes. How did you find out?"

"She told us, in tears," Skye continued.

After a short pause, he said, "Come in, then. What do you want to know?"


	2. Chapter 2

Katie woke up from the golden morning light, shining from the sides of the curtain. The studio where she lived was in the building of the Pet Parlor. She didn't have neighbours because she lived in a commercial outskirt. She liked the quiet out here. Cali was still sleeping. She turned on her phone and waited until it was ready. Nineteen messages from Ryder. One missed call from Otis? She called him back immediately.

"Hey gold nugget," Otis said with a sleepy voice.

"Good morning sweetie," Katie replied with a honeyed voice, "what's up?"

Otis groaned and said, "Skye, that little dog from PAW Patrol? She visited me last night."

"So?"

"She found out you were at my place after the party. She's definitely onto you."

Katie sat upright in bed and shouted, "Fuck!"   
Cali jumped and left. "What's PAW Patrol going to do? How much do they know?"

Otis said, "It's not PAW Patrol's business, Katie. I think it's just Skye's thing. She questioned me here on her own, in the middle of the night. She walked the whole distance you know," he chuckled, "probably to avoid attention."

Otis continued, "You still wash yourself afterwards, right?"

"Of course," Katie said, "but what did she find out? Fucking hell!"

"Then I think she had smelled you on Ryder yesterday. She was furious about it."

"God damn it, Otis! What a total fuckup, that Ryder. So she blackmailing you now?"

Otis replied, "No. But if Skye found out more, she surely would have. I just played along with what she already knew. We are in luck this time."

Katie sighed and said "So I guess we avoid each other for a while. Sorry Otis."

"Oh don't be sorry. You know how Ryder is. We'll catch up, gold nugget."

"...I'll miss you."

"Be busy and time flies," Otis assured her, "And don't get smart with Skye if she comes, okay? She's tricky."

Katie thought, _'Onto me' now? What does Skye want all of a sudden? I am none of her business._

...

The PAW Patrol team got dressed in the elevator to the Lookout. The pups were mentally prepared for the second day of their search-and-rescue operation. They lined up when they arrived at the top floor. Ryder was ready for their briefing. On the big screen, a map showed both Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom.

"Heads up, pups. Today we will do a depth investigation in Foggy Bottom. We will also widen our search right here in Adventure Bay."

The map zoomed in on Foggy Bottom. Ryder continued, "Chase and Rocky, you will try to find clues of Goodway's whereabouts. Rocky can collect trash there and analyse what's in it. Chase will help by searching for Goodway's scent. Sorry for the dirty job but we need to find evidence."

"Chase is on the Case!"

"Green means go!"

Ryder announced the next part, "Marshall will visit Humdinger again, but this time with me. I will do the word then. Maybe my different questioning techniques can shed some light on the man's involvement."

"Ready for a ruff-ruff rescue!" Marshall barked with enthusiasm.

The map moved to Adventure Bay. "Skye and Rubble, you have to go inside the City Hall. Hopefully you can find Goodway's clues where she might have gone to. Zuma, scan the coastline for signs of the mayor and Chickaletta. Any questions?"

No one replied.

"Then let's go! No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

The pups went down the slides, towards their vehicles. Ryder checked his phone again for a reply from Katie, like he did many times that morning. He felt a bit better than yesterday, but only because he didn't drink the night before. Still, he didn't sleep before 4am and that was easy to see.

He scrolled through the messages he sent her last night and the night before. It was a desperate collection of apologetic, romantic, and demanding texts. None of them got a reply. By now she must have woken up, he thought. In an impulse of courage he called her. He felt relieved.

She didn't pick up. He tried again. No reply. The third time he tried, he heard her pick up but instantly hung up. Ryder didn't take it. He wanted an explanation, at least. He kept calling and she kept hanging up until she turned off her phone. Bitterness started within him. He clenched his jaw. He spent hours last night, envisioning possible romantic dialogues with her. _She doesn't even give me a chance!_

He wanted to drive to her parlor so he could still shower her with his well-rehearsed advances. Then he remembered that she threatened to tell Goodway if he didn't calm down. He put his phone away. He felt a bit dizzy. Outside, the pups had already left. Marshall sat in his truck, waiting. Ryder made his way downstairs.

"Let's go, Ryder," Marshall said. He turned to look at Ryder and frowned. "Did something happen? You don't look well."

Ryder sighed and said, "Yeah, I feel a bit sick. Some fresh air will get it out of me."

...

An hour after Skye and Rubble arrived at the City Hall, they finished their search. They just informed Ryder that nothing turned up during their investigation. Ryder had told them that they could take some rest there, to supervise the place. 

They were lying on the carpet in Goodway's large office. The walls and ceiling were panelled with dark cherry wood. The big desk with the empty chair still looked like the mayor left a minute ago. Only the clock and the wind could be heard. Rubble was dozing off. Skye stared outside from behind her paws. The sky was grey.

_Why didn't Ryder choose me today? I could have taken him to Foggy Bottom much quicker by helicopter... He noticed me. He avoids me because he is Katie's new plaything._

A draft in the hallway slammed a door.

_He will come back to me. I just need to do something good for him, so he remembers that we are made for each other. And I need to stay close to him again, to stop his cheating. I will test that GPS tracker I put on his ATV last night._

"Rubble. Rubble!"

He opened his eyes and found Skye.

"I'll go check on Ryder. You stay here?"

Rubble replied, "Sure, head over to Foggy Bottom." He rolled over. "Say hi to him... or don't."

Skye said, "What's with the attitude? Are you bored with us?"

Rubble was quiet, then turned to Skye again.  
"Skye, this is pointless. Ryder's just giving directions for what? Why is it us exactly, who are here? Why the pairs? His decisions feel aimless."

"Ryder knows what he's doing," Skye replied, "Not every pup has Chase's talents, and he knows that too."

Rubble said, "Yes, but now I'm the inept detective? How about my own talents? This is yet another rescue operation where I'm the fifth wheel! No one says it, but everyone can see it." 

"You feel unneeded?"

"What? Skye, are you blind? Of course I feel like that! And the times I feel that are only increasing. I wonder if Ryder missed me if I didn't turn up at the Lookout one day."

The draft slammed the door again.

"What do you mean by that?" Skye asked.

Rubble replied, "What's life like in Foggy Bottom?" 

"Rubble, you don't make any sense now. If you want to say something, say it now. I want to help Ryder."

"Yeah, never mind. I'm thinking too much... See you at the debriefing tonight."

...

"Well Ryder, that's fucked," Marshall said. Ryder looked in surprise, hearing those words come from the pup. They walked towards their rides, over the gravel driveway outside Humdinger's mansion.

The questioning didn't go well. Humdinger was very displeased about PAW Patrol's second 'unannounced interrogative'. He let Ryder and Marshall in, but upon hearing the same subject again -with him being the suspect-, he stopped the conversation. The mayor threatened with legal action if they didn't leave him in peace.

"I think it's better to start looking in different directions," Ryder told Marshall, "So far, we haven't found any clues, so maybe Chase and Rocky–"

Ryder's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket so quickly that it looked like a spasm. Marshall looked at him in wonder. _Not Katie,_ Ryder thought when he saw 'Farmer Al' on the display.

"Ryder here."

"Yeah it's Al! I think you might like this. I found Chickaletter!"

Ryder felt a surge of relief. It was the first bit of progress since Goodway's missing. "How? Where was she?" Marshall couldn't believe the words he had just heard from Ryder.

"I spotted her amongs' the other hens. Easy to see. She got plucked by the others and looks hella skinny. Wanted to take her out for a butcherin' but then I recognised the bracelet 'round her hock."

"Thank you so much! I'll send someone over," Ryder replied. He told Marshall about the news and was about to send him to Al's farm. "Maybe Chickaletta can somehow show us in which direction Goodway went. Bring her to the Lookout first, to let her recover."

Marshall agreed with the plan and went on his way to Al's. Then the phone rang again. 'Katie' was spelled 'Chase' on the display this time. Ryder was getting impatient. He picked up. "What!?" he said angrier than he wanted to.

"Uhhh Ryder? Am I disturbing you?" Chase said on the other end.

Ryder recovered himself and said, "No, sorry. The talk with Humdinger didn't give us new information. It annoys me."

"Sorry to hear that, Ryder. Just wanted to let you know that we are about halfway through the hotspots we want to investigate. No luck, so far. We'll check Humdinger's trash last."

"Okay, just make sure that he doesn't see you. He will put his lawyer to work if we don't leave him alone."

"Got it, we will keep it quiet."

Ryder finished, "Take care. I'm about to have lunch now."

After he hung up, he kept looking at his phone. _This is insane! Why does Katie reject me like this?_  
He went to 'Recent Calls' and selected Katie. His finger hovered over the dial button. Then he put his phone back into his pocket. 

He didn't want to feel what he was feeling. He just wanted to get away. He got on his ATV and put his helmet on. The vehicle accelerated so quickly that the gravel from under his tires hit the giant fountain on the driveway.

He entered a part of Foggy Bottom where a dense mist made it look dark like evening. Old-fashioned street lights were lit. He slowed down because the conditions made it harder to find what he was looking for. A café or pub where he could enjoy his lunch undisturbed, and disappear into his thoughts in anonymity.

On his right was a silent quay, and on his left a small commercial district. He parked where he found a pub that sounded lively.

…

The waitress collected Ryder's empty plate and cup. "Want something else to drink?"

"A beer, please."

"Do your parents know you're drinking?"

"Yes," Ryder lied.

"Just checkin'," she said indifferently as she made her way back past some customers. Ryder couldn't tell whether there was some kind of reunion going on, or that all these people were regulars. He took out his phone again and scrolled through the messages he sent to Katie. He was slipping back into his depressing but familiar thought cycle about her. 

His beer was half empty when he noticed familiar movement in the crowd.   
_Skye?!_

She spotted him and smiled. He felt caught and faked a smile back. Skye walked over to his table and sat down on the chair across him.  
"What brought you all the way out here, Ryder?"

"Could ask you the same. I was trying to get away for a bit. How did you find me?" he asked.

"I was bored so I wanted to see you. I didn't see your vehicles at Humdinger's place, so I flew around town to look for the others. Then I saw your ATV parked here, sooo… here I am!" She looked around and said,"Where is Marshall?"

"He went out to get Chickaletta. Al found her at his place."

"Oh wow, you're amazing. I knew you can handle this!" she said overly flattering.

"Thanks, I guess," Ryder replied, uncomfortable to accept the compliment.

Skye glanced at his beer. Her smile faded. She leaned towards Ryder, lowered her voice a bit and said, "Ryder, you look unhappy. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, it's okay. I'm just… I had a bad night. I had some bad nights, that's all."

She kept acting like she didn't know any better. "Hey, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone. I see that look, I know it's about girls. Someone broke your heart?"

Ryder knew it was pointless hiding it any longer. He thought since Skye was also female, maybe she could clear something up about Katie's attitude. He replied, "Yes, I have some problems. Who else noticed that?"

"No one, Ryder… It's okay. Do you want to go somewhere else to talk about it?"

"No, it's alright. You know, this girl ignores me all the time but I really love her. I already told her that. I feel so sure about a future with her, but she doesn't warm up no matter what I say or do."

Skye's eyes lit up for a moment. Ryder didn't see it. He was looking down at the flat beer in his hands, fighting to keep his emotions under control.

"Did she tell you that she loves you too?" Skye asked with quiet anticipation. 

Ryder faced the brutally plain truth. His stomach turned. He couldn't answer the question though. His face contorted and he started crying.

Skye felt energised. This was her chance to move on him again. She let him cry it out for a few minutes without saying anything. She went to sit next to him and put her paw on his arm.  
"A relationship starts with two. You can't go into it if she keeps pushing you away. It won't even start."

"I started to like her a week ago. In the last few days we met shortly, and I started to think about her more and more. I never felt like this with someone. I don't understand why she doesn't like me."

"Ryder, you're amazing. A girl would be so lucky to be with you. You sacrifice yourself completely and that's beautiful!"

Ryder looked at Skye. "Really? You think I'm not pushy?"

"Noo! You're everything someone could wish for! You're smart, sensitive," she sized him up and continued with a sweeter voice, "athletic, handsome… She obviously doesn't know that. She only knows you for just over a week, right?"

Ryder couldn't give an answer. It could have lead to Skye asking for her name. He just looked at his beer and got lost in thought why Katie wasn't a different Katie.

Skye tried, "What would you call your relationship with her? Are you still friends then?"

Ryder didn't like the obvious answer. It hurt too much. He shook his head and started sobbing.

They sat there for some minutes. Ryder in tears, Skye sitting in silence. She waved at the waitress and paid the bill. Ryder barely noticed it. Skye said, "Let's fly around for a bit. Let the wind take it out of you. You clearly need it."

He nodded and they walked towards the exit. "How about my ride?"

"I'll lift it, don't worry".

…

Foggy Bottom was far behind and beneath them. A thick blanket of fog covered most of it, with a few tall chimneys, a radio tower and a church sticking out. The yellow glow from the sun bathed the landscape. Skye was wearing her goggles and helmet. Ryder enjoyed the cool wind through his hair for a bit. He put his helmet back on so he could talk through the radio.

"Thanks for taking me for a ride, Skye. I forgot how beautiful it can be up here."

"You're welcome any time, Ryder. You should allow some happiness in your life."

In the distance the silhouette of Adventure Bay Mountains became visible. The drone of the helicopter engine made it a hypnotising moment.  
A short silence later, Ryder replied, "Yeah, I feel drained. Of everything. That girl, and now Goodway..."

"You deserve better. You know, take your mind off everything. Relax for a bit. I know a place I think you might like," Skye said.

"Do they have beer there?"

She laughed and said, "Don't worry about that. Take a look in the storage behind you, if you will." Ryder peered through the small window behind their seats. Between the rescue equipment, he spotted a six-pack of Bay Stock Ale. Ryder was shocked and turned to look at Skye.

Skye saw him looking from the corner of her eye and laughed again, "It'll help you forget. And you want to relax, right?"

"Yeah, I want to relax."

"You look tense, Ryder." They were looking at each other now. She continued in a silky voice "I can help you with relaxing, if you want."

Her stare was loaded with desire and Ryder picked up on it. In the following silence, Ryder had started blushing. He looked away at the view in front. He recognised where she was taking them.  
"The grotto?" he asked, surprised.

"Our grotto, Ryder. Let's relax."

It was the seaside cave where Ryder and Skye lost their virginity a few years ago. Their blooming sexuality started in spring, during quiet moments in the Lookout. They were curious about their newfound feelings and how their bodies reacted to it. When heavy petting obviously begged for the next step, they found their secluded love nest at the beach. There were a few lucky days where they could enjoy the sunset from the mattress they put in there. Then there was that high spring tide, where the sudden flood had locked them in until dawn. The adrenaline and full moon worked their magic; they did it so many times that Skye was unable to walk properly the day after. 

Their passion didn't last until winter though. The excitement wore off bit by bit, for Ryder at least.  
He had learned enough about his own body and started to wonder about real girls. Human girls. What would breasts feel like? Skin contact without fur? Being able to embrace a whole body of the same size? Eventually his interest shifted from Skye to online porn clips.

Skye had found her life partner in Ryder. She enjoyed every time like the first time. She kept longing for Ryder's unloading inside of her. She felt incredibly satisfied and proud when she went on rescue missions while carrying Ryder's seed. Skye knew that pregnancy wasn't possible, but she would fantasize about carrying pups from him.

One day, Chase found out about their adventures when a strand of dried sperm stuck to Skye's fur. He recognised Ryder's smell immediately. It was only because of Chase's loyalty to both Skye and Ryder, that he quietly accepted their bestiality. He never let Ryder know what he knew, to avoid a more complicated loyalty conflict. Chase's knowledge was also Skye's best kept secret for Ryder.

When Ryder tried to drift away from Skye, it didn't go easy. Skye kept seducing him because he didn't take the initiative anymore. The last few times they had sex, Ryder simply needed to unload or just wanted to get rid of her attention seeking. And Skye still enjoyed every bit of it, even when his heart was not in it anymore. She never asked Ryder about their dwindling passion, because she believed that one day he would realise that they were made for each other, and he would come back to her. She was only waiting. Sometimes she would share her feelings with Chase, and tell him all about her mythical relationship with the human. It made the waiting bearable for her.

…

Her waiting had ended half an hour ago. Skye was sleeping on the now moldy mattress. Ryder's after-sex crying was coming to an end. Still naked, he walked into the water and washed himself. He got back to get dressed. He looked at their empty beer bottles. "Relax. Forget. Relax," he muttered.

Skye woke up. "What's that, honey?"

"It feels weird. This. Us," Ryder said.

"It's been so long, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know what to think of this. I like it, Skye. I... guess I missed it."

She looked at Ryder's toned body as he pulled his shirt down over his head.  
"I missed it too, Ryder. I missed you. We should hang out more often."

"It's strange after such a long time," he said while putting on the rest of his clothes. 

"Yes," Skye said, "You definitely feel bigger. And you carried more."

"That's not what I mean, Skye. I mean I can't describe my feelings... for you."

After a silence, Skye said, "You know, you look so much better right now. Relaxed. You can forget about that ice queen, right?"

He looked back at Skye. _Ice queen_ … He wondered and said, "With you I can."

…

Skye and Ryder went to the Lookout on their own mode of transportation. Ryder had already called the rest of the crew for debriefing. At sunset, the team was complete. 

Marshall showed the battered Chickaletta and told how she was found. She needed to recover so one of the pups would go to Katie's Pet Parlor tomorrow, to ask which treatment the poor hen needed.  
Zuma, Rubble, and Skye reported no signs in Adventure Bay that could lead to Goodway's whereabouts.  
Rocky and Chase had been rummaging through dumpsters and trash cans the whole day and smelled terrible. They also didn't find any answers in Foggy Bottom.  
"What do we do now, Ryder?" Zuma said, "The mayor has been missing for almost 48 hours. Day three is around the corner and we still haven't found a solid clue."

Rubble said, "Yeah, chances are getting slim if we want to find her on time. We also have to consider the scenario of her not being alive by now."

"Or we inform Federal and let them deal with this," Marshall said, "before it's too late. We have to face the–"

"NEVER Federal, Marshall!" Chase snapped, "They will negatively showcase our inability to handle the situation. Before you know it, they install a council of federal yes-men in our City Hall. Goodway wouldn't be mayor for long. Hooking up with Federal would be worse than abandoning Goodway right here, right now.

Ryder intervened, "Okay pups, calm down. I know it starts looking grim. Rubble is right, we need to act fast. It's likely that her life is in danger, if it's not too late already. I think most townspeople would strongly agree with keeping Federal out of it, but we need help. Maybe Everest and Tracker can help us out.

Zuma said, "We can't rely on 'maybe' anymore! We need a plan B. And a solid course of action, Ryder."

"Who will stand in for Goodway, for the time being?" Rubble asked, "There is no governance in Adventure Bay now. A town meeting needs to be held, to let folks take a decision on this.

Ryder was overwhelmed with their questions and frustration. He didn't know what to do. He stroked his hands through his hair and looked outside. He wanted to get out.

"Ryder, we see this is complicated," Skye said to break the silence, "Why don't you sleep on it? Making rash decisions when you're tired is no good to anyone."

"Go to bed, Ryder," Rubble said with a sarcastic tone, "Leave Goodway to her fate another night. She'll be fine."

"Shut up," Skye replied, "we just had two fruitless days. It's turning into a crisis but we all need a break."

Ryder concluded, "Pups. There is mounting pressure on us and we all feel it. I need to get rest if I want to think clearly where to go from here. Tomorrow one of us will bring Chickaletta to Katie's Pet Parlor but we will assemble here first. Be ready at 7 sharp. Thank you again for all of today's effort. Try to sleep well."

…

Skye woke up from her phone's alarm. It was still dark outside. She checked the time. 11:30 pm. Then she realised it was the alarm sound from her GPS tracking app. It meant that Ryder's ATV was outside the configured geofence radius. She followed him on a map on her phone. The dot stopped moving at Katie's Pet Parlor. "You. Fucking. Bitch," she said about Katie through her teeth.

She got ready as fast as she could and she started running. The thought of Katie fucking Ryder kept her adrenaline level high enough to let her sprint all the way to the Parlor. _They could have finished already,_ she thought in rage. She was tireless. 

Through the trees she could see the commercial outskirts of Adventure Bay, where the Parlor was located. She stopped when she heard Ryder's voice outside. He was shouting something and it sounded desperate. Her heart was beating so fast and loudly that she couldn't make out what he was saying. Out of breath, she crawled through the bushes to get near and laid down. Ryder was standing near the back entrance of the shop. She listened again.

"Katie, please! You're cruel! I promise that she will leave you alone! Give me one more chance!"

"FUCK. YOU. IT'S OVEEEERRRR!" Katie shouted from behind the metal double doors.

Ryder fell on his knees and started crying hysterically. "One chance! One chance! One chaaance!" he bawled for a few minutes.

Katie said, "I have a fully booked morning. Grooming is money, Ryder. So let me sleep!"

Ryder was lying down in the alley, in fetal position. Only crickets and his sobbing could be heard. Skye was still watching. It was clear to her that they didn't have sex tonight. She felt relieved seeing Ryder like this. 

About twenty minutes later, he stood up slowly. Skye lifted her head in surprise. Ryder walked around the parlor and peered inside through the front windows. It was dark inside. He walked back to his ATV and sat on it. He checked his phone for a few minutes and started the engine. Skye didn't waste time and opened her GPS app. Ryder drove off.

…

Katie woke up to the sound of breaking glass in her shop. She sat up in bed, eyes wide open. She listened to the following silence. "Ryder?"

She kept listening. Cali growled in a low pitch. Katie hushed her cat.

"Ryder, is that you?" She stood up and slowly paced towards the door that connected to the shop. There was no reply.

"Ryder?"

She felt scared. She grabbed a pair of scissors before she opened the door slightly. Through the gap she reached for a light switch and flipped it. The lights turned on inside the parlor. She swung the door open. There was no one to be seen. The bottom glass pane of the front entrance was shattered. She didn't see a rock or anything else that went through. She looked around again. Nothing else out of place. She walked to the storage room to find a box she could use to cover the broken window.

"Katie-Katie!"

She screamed when she heard that voice. She felt her heart beating in her throat. Skye stood in the door opening of her bedroom. Cali was in front of Skye, looking scared. Katie noticed the glass shard that Skye held on Cali's throat.

"No! Please let her go, Skye! She didn't do anything to you! What do you want here?"

"Drop the scissors."

Katie dropped the scissors from her shaking hand.

Skye continued, "You need to stay away from Ryder, Katie. We are going to work that out, right?"

Katie panicked. "You… Yeah, if you want that. I never liked him!"

"You're a slut, Katie! I know you fuck him!"

"Yes. Yes I am! But he insisted! I didn't like it! Yeah! He's annoying as fuck and I sent him away this evening! Go and ask him! You can ask! Let Cali go!" Katie started to cry.

Skye calmly replied, "Oh, I believe that you don't like Ryder. I don't worry about that now. I heard enough of you talking this night."

"You did?" Katie stammered, "Then it's alright, right? I will call you whenever he visits or contacts me again. I promise. I'll always let you know, if you want! Please!"

Skye thought about Katie's offer. Katie was shaking her head in tears, begging Skye to let Cali go.

"You played him, Katie! YOU made Ryder like this. Goodway is still gone, because of you!"

"I didn't 'play' him! Because I don't like him! At all!"

Skye answered, "You already said you don't like Ryder, but that's not the problem... Let's go for a walk. You'll understand."

Katie frantically unlocked the front door and walked out. Skye was behind her, keeping Cali close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on Chapter 3. In the story outline there is room for a Chapter 4 as well, but I'll release it when it's ready and 'settled'.


End file.
